


Happy Birthday, Jack

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The Doctor arrives for Jack's 904th birthday
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 34





	Happy Birthday, Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/64054.html) on 3 January 2008 in response to the prompt: _Doctor/Jack, something to do with, um, cake?_

“Happy birthday, Jack!”

Jack had turned at the TARDIS materialising, but he hadn’t expected to see the Doctor stepping out holding a birthday cake sprouting – he counted – thirteen lit candles.

He lifted an eyebrow. “I’m not thirteen.”

“ _Well_ , one for each century – that’s nine – and one for each year on top of that – that’s four.” The Doctor set the cake down on Jack’s desk with a cheeky grin. “Now you’re officially older than I am.”

“I’m not sure that’s something I want to celebrate.”

“Well, I do! And you’d better get used to it. You’re going to be older than me for the rest of eternity.”

“Oh, thanks! That makes me feel so much better!”

The Doctor gave him an arch look. “Want me to come and visit you at the end of the universe and make it up to you?”

“What’s wrong with making it up to me right now?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Right now is fine with me! Blow out your candles first, though.”

Jack sighed. “Seriously, aren’t I a bit old to be blowing out candles?”

“But I lit them and everything! Come on, Jack. _You_ blow them out and then _I’ll_ – “

“Blow me?”

“Well. Yeah.”


End file.
